Luud
|Race = Machine Mutant |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 789 |Address = Planet Luud |Allegiance = Luud Cult |FamConnect = Dr. Myuu (creator) Dolltaki (master) Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (servant) }} Luud (ルード), also called Lord LuudDragon Ball GT episode 9, "Lord Luud" or God of Destruction Luud (破壊神ルード), is a Machine Mutant created by the evil scientist Dr. Myuu. This Machine Mutant is worshipped as a deity by the Luud Cult. Biography Lord Luud starts out as a large metal statue with a giant cauldron in front of it and an egg-timer shaped container to its left. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy commands members of the cult to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls which can fully power Luud. If they cannot accomplish this, Lord Luud uses an eye beam which turns the failure into a doll. This doll is put in the cauldron, and its life energy is transferred to Lord Luud, powering him up. The cult believes that if enough life energy is gathered, Luud will rise, kill all the non-believers, and give all his worshippers whatever they desire. After Mutchy is defeated by Goku, Trunks and Pan, Master Dolltaki reveals himself. He is the leader of the Luud Cult, but in fact, he is just a boy raised by Dr. Myuu and hired to bring Luud to completion by tricking people into worshipping him. Dolltaki uses a special remote (disguised as a scepter) to awaken Luud, who absorbs all of his worshippers, which powers Luud up to two-thirds of its power. Dolltaki decides to awaken Luud to stop the intruders and thinks that two-thirds of Luud's power is enough. When Luud is transformed into its second state, it is like a large, mechanical doll. Although with much power, it is unable to use its power to its full extent, as Goku realizes. However, Luud is still a powerful threat, as nothing seems to be able to damage it. When Dr. Myuu sees that Goku and Trunks are putting up a good fight with Luud (Pan is a doll at the time), Dr. Myuu orders Dolltaki to use Pan as an offering to Luud. When Dolltaki refuses, Dolltaki is turned into a doll and the energy from both he and Pan are transferred to Luud. As a result, Luud is able to achieve his full power, signified by it turning red and being able to shoot out a powerful mouth blast which deals explosive damage. Goku and Trunks find that they are powerless against Luud and that they are seemingly unable to defeat it. It is learned that that people absorbed by Luud are not killed, but just stored inside its body. Here, Pan forces Dolltaki to tell her the weakness of Lord Luud, and Dolltaki divulges the story of Luud's past. Apparently, Dr. Myuu wanted to make a very powerful machine, so he used one of his own nuclei to power it. He built all of Luud's networks from this one cell and it was Luud's only weakness. There was another problem, however. This cell had to be hit from the inside and outside of Luud at exactly the same time, which made it near impossible for Luud to be defeated. Fortunately, the Para Para Brothers, who had been absorbed earlier, have special microphones which they use to talk to Goku telepathically. After a lot of effort, both Pan and Goku are able to fire a blast at exactly the same time, hitting the cell and destroying Luud. This frees all of those who were trapped, but it also lets Dolltaki escape. It is later learned that Lord Luud was not meant to be one of Dr. Myuu's most powerful machine mutants, but was instead made to gather enough energy to be transferred into Dr. Myuu's favorite experiment, Baby. Special abilities *'Absorption' – Lord Luud absorbs the people it turned into dolls in order to collect their energy. Also used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Blinding Beams' – Used to get out of his statue body. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Eye Lasers' – Lord Luud can fire energy beams from its eyes. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Doll Beam' – The ability to turn people into dolls. Eating the dolls is a means of collecting energy for Luud. *'Crimson Scream' – Luud has the ability to fire a powerful crimson energy wave from his mouth. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Crushing in Hands' – Luud uses this against against Goku, however the performance of this attack is interrupted by Pan. *'Revolving Arms' – Luud's eyes light up as its arms rotate extremely quickly, resembling propellers. Transformation Full Power Luud's Full Power form far surpasses its previous form in strength and power. There is not much of a change in appearance, except its entire body changes color from yellow to red. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice actors *'Japanese Dub': Tetsu Inada Trivia *In Japanese, Luud's name (ルード, Rūdo) is based on the word "Doll" (ドール, dōru) reversed. Gallery See also *Luud (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:GT characters Category:Machine Mutants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased